Bartolomeo's Dream
by RoronoaZoroLUVSme
Summary: WARNING! YAOI & LEMONSSS! I don't own One Piece, all belongs to the amazing Oda-sensei! I am just a fangirl typing down her fantasies XD Bartolomeo's adventure as he learns about his dream, and his growing feelings for his beloved Luffy-senpai...


"Why are you crying?" Luffy asks a blubbering Bartolomeo, dark eyes probing. Under Luffy's gaze Bartolomeo starts to quiver some more, his excitement sending tingles down his spine. "L-L-Lu-Luuuu-Luffy!" Bartolomeo gasps out, eyes blurred from the tears streaming down his face. Luffy frowns and cocks his head. "You're really weird! What do you want from me?" Bartolomeo wiggles and averts his eyes, his flushed face hidden. _Want? What do I want!? I want a lot of things! _Bartolomeo rumbles internally. _Ahhhh…Luffy senpai~! It's been my dream since I saw you at Logue Town to meet you! I want to talk to you, I want to feel you, I want to lick the ground that you walk on~!_ Bartolomeo swallows the pool of saliva that has started to gather and licks the tips of his sharp fangs. He slowly raises his head to meet Luffy's eyes only to feel a pulse on his crotch so strong that he had to support himself on the grungy wall of the Corrida Coliseum. Bartolomeo looks down his pants to see a bulging crotch. Embarrassed, his eyes water as he quickly glances at Luffy's curious eyes. _ Senpai~ It feels so good seeing you look at me like that…_ Bartolomeo tips his head and lets out a low moan. "Ahhhhnnnn…Se-senpai…"

At Bartolomeo's moan Luffy feels a tug down his member, which he brushes off. _What a weird guy! I was just on my way to find a better spot to see Rebecca's fight when this guy suddenly attacks me! I thought he wanted to fight but he started crying so hard I thought he was sick! _Eyebrows scrunched together, Luffy approaches Bartolomeo, leaving only a foot of space between them. Bartolomeo's breathing hitches and escapes in shallow pants. Concerned, Luffy places a hand on his shoulder causing an involuntary shiver from Bartolomeo. "Hey. Rooster-head aren't you the one that won in Block B?" Luffy can hardly believe that it was the same man who knocked out Elizabello, owner of the mighty King's Punch, as the person heaving in front of him. Luffy's vision locks on the beads of sweat that has gathered at the nape of Bartolomeo's neck and watches its trek down from his defined collar bone to his taut abs. The tattoos on Bartolomeo's abdomen catch his eye and he places his fingers to trace its outline. Bartolomeo's eyes shoot open and he yelps from shock.

"Mmmhh!" Surprised, Luffy looks up at Bartolomeo's watery eyes, the flushed tanned skin enticing him. "S-sen-senpai! I-I-I have something to tell yo-you!" Luffy, sensing that something fun was going to happen, smiles brightly from the gear that was supposed to disguise his identity while the Mugiwaras were in Dressrosa. Luffy raises his fingertips and caresses Bartolomeo's bottom lip. "So? What is it?" Bartolomeo's eyes water and his knees buckle. Luffy catches him, pressing Bartolomeo's hardened crotch to Luffy's own active libido. Bartolomeo's face flushes a darker red as he looks at the two masses directly rubbed together. "Ahhh senpa-pai!" Luffy looks at him and laughs, delighted. "Well we can't have fun here with all the contestants around! Let's go someplace quieter!" Bartolomeo gasps as Luffy pulls him to his feet and drags him pass the convict gladiators' dungeons to a closet filled almost to the brim with weapons, leaving barely enough space for two people.

Luffy tosses his helmet and beard to the side and turns to face Bartolomeo. Meanwhile in Bartolomeo's head it was a haze. _I can't believe this is happening to me…! I've always dreamed of this happening. There were days when even relieving myself was not enough! Ahhhhhnnnnnn senpai~! I want to touch you…! _Luffy looks at Bartolomeo's lusty expression and licks away the saliva that was trailing down the side of his moist lips, slipping his tongue in the process. Both moan at the heated contact, groins pulsing. Luffy tangles his tongue with Bartolomeo, testing the sharpness of his fangs. Luffy pushes him a bit harder on the wall and sucks on Bartolomeo's tongue, eliciting a muffled moan. "Mmmm senpai…it's so good…!" Luffy places his hands on Bartolomeo's chest, exploring the area until he comes upon the two pink nubs he was looking for. Luffy starts to pull the nipples slightly, and twists them gently. Bartolomeo groans and lowers his hand to grab Luffy's perky ass. Luffy face twists in pleasure and breaks the kiss to let out a gasp. Bartolomeo uses this chance to trace the tip of his tongue on the scar that Luffy got from his attempt at showing Shanks his bravery. Bartolomeo teases Luffy's entrance, rubbing the cloth, fueling Luffy's frustration. Luffy pushes his tongue back in Bartolomeo's mouth and starts to grind their clothed erections together. Following Luffy's lead Bartolomeo starts to meet Luffy's thrusts halfway while their hands explore each other's torsos.

"Ahhh...ahhh….ahhh!" Bartolomeo pants into the dimness of the closet. Luffy grunts and arches his back as he feels the delicious spasms overtake him, grinding faster into Bartolomeo's hardened mass as he reaches his climax. Luffy leans heavily onto Bartolomeo's chest, panting, feeling his seed drip slowly down his thighs. Bartolomeo looks down to look at Luffy's relaxed expression and feels his heart contract at the adorable sight. _Senpai came~! This is the best day of life~! God thank you for letting me live to see this day! _Luffy looks up at Bartolomeo's face, contorted from pleasure. Luffy, feeling that Bartolomeo had not achieved his release, plunges his hands into Bartolomeo's pants to rub the sensitive tip of his penis, using the pre-cum as lubricant. Luffy tugs lightly and uses his fingers to trail paths of pleasure up and down his shaft. Bartolomeo's eyes bulge and tongue hangs out his gaping mouth as he feels pleasure beyond anything he had ever felt before. "Ahhhhhhh~! Yes, yes…! So good…!" Bartolomeo cries as he releases his seed into Luffy's welcoming hand. Bartolomeo slides down to the floor, panting. Luffy sits in front of Bartolomeo and rubs his tears away with his thumb. Luffy raises his hand to his lips to lick up the semen and smiles at Bartolomeo. "You taste good." Bartolomeo blushes and averts his eyes. "It-it was really good senpai…I can't tell you how much I-" Bartolomeo abruptly cuts off and gasps at a sudden realization.

Seeing Luffy right in front of him distracted him so much that he forgot his initial purpose for finding him. At this, Bartolomeo shoots up and faces Luffy. "Senpai! Your crew is looking for you!" Luffy's smiling face disappears in confusion. "Huh? Why would you know that?" Bartolomeo quickly explains that he saw Zoro with Kinemon outside the coliseum and that they were looking for him, excluding the crying and asking for an autograph bit from the story. Luffy looks at Bartolomeo and huffs. "I see…so that's what you meant earlier." Luffy picks up his helmet and beard and places them back on his face. "I'll see you around Rooster-head!" Luffy grins and places a quick kiss on Bartolomeo's lips. "Let's continue this later!" Luffy runs off in the direction that Bartolomeo pointed and was gone in a flash. Bartolomeo sighs contentedly and gazes out the closet door dreamily. _I can't believe that all that happened with my beloved senpai~! It feels like it was only a while ago that touching the man that had escaped death that fateful day in Logue Town seemed so impossible…The day my dream started…_Bartolomeo lies down on the hard floor where Luffy sat, and relaxes as he felt the wash of languor overcome him. Looking at the dark ceiling Bartolomeo slowly closes his eyes, welcoming the cherished memories that envelop him, allowing them to lull him to a deep slumber.


End file.
